Naruto's Return
by Tatsukura-sama
Summary: The 3rd Hokage, wasnt as forgiving about the forbidden scroll incident, and removes Naruto's ninja carear... or did he?


"Kiba Inuzuka!" a boy with brown hair and triangles on his face stands and walks, a white puppy behind him walks into the room he was called into. The genin exams are in progress, and honestly I am worried. Not even I, the "dead last" in all of my smug arrogance, are sure I can do this. Not that I would ever let anyone know that.

The door opens and Kiba walks in, clearly feining depression, then dashes and jumps on top of a near by desk with a triumpht smile on his face as he shows off his headband.

The headband, the symbol that states and proves you are qualified to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, or any village for that matter.

"Shino Aburame!" A boy with sunglasses and a large coat on, EVEN THOUGH IT IS 95 DEGREES IN THE BUILDING IF NOT THE ROOM, but I digress, steps forward towards the room that the exam is being held in.

The exam tests your knowledge and abilities in four feilds of Ninjitsu: Taijutsu- the art of hand to hand and basic weapon combat, Ninjutsu- the art of offensive and a few defensive chakra techniques, Genjutsu- if you ask me this is the defensive techniques('I mean who heard of an offensive illusion?'), and strategy-or the ability to bring them together. Last years exam was target practice, make one to three bushin, a transformation technique, and a spar with a fellow class mate and continue to improve your position when possible, but SOMEONE had to go and almost kill their partner, so that was banned this year.

'Stupid Sas-uke-teme, I mean really what could have happened to him that was so bad he had to become an even bigger ass then he already was before?'

"Sakura Haruno!"My eyes flash towards the girls who's name was just called. She has been the source of my affections for some time now. I think I started to like her because she was so so unique like I am, I mean pink hair stands out almost as much as my orange jump suits if not more, and she is very cute...when she isnt trying to kill me...but other then that...and the insults...she is the perfect women.

As she walks to the door Shino walks out and holds it for her with his headband already on his head, she waves absently but still enough to pass for basic manors of politeness. Shino then sits down as he gets hounded by questions about the exam, hell id be over there too if I thought for a single secound he would spill the beans, but he is all about the whole, "Silence says it all, and if i told you you wouldnt learn", what kinda crap is that really?

-sigh-'I have this whole exam down, except stategy, but i fake my way through that with dumb luck, yeah i admited it so shut up, and i can at least hit the target, and as for transformation...well lets just say I got that in the bag. hehe. So the only real problem is the...BUSHIN OF DOOM, you may think i am being dramatic, and maybe i am, but no matter what i do I cant seem to get a functional bushin to appear, they all look like Sasuke with a hang over...i wish the bastard would get one then come to school, then he wouldnt be so "Rawr i own you bitches' all the time.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The calls falls to a dead silence and everyones eye fall to me, Yippy, I get up and walk to the door Sakura moves away from the door as if being with in ten feet of me will kill her and her whole door closes behind me.

'Here we go again.' Stand in a room with four training posts, a table with shogi, chess, and ironicly RISK, why they brought that into this i dont know, and one more table where the two teachers of the class sit.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Iruka askes. Iruka is bout 5'5 has brown hair in his usual pineapple ponytail and a scar across his nose. He is a tough but fair teacher bout what you'd expect a guy who spends his time being the "Demon of the homework fist" would look and seem like.

"Lets see what you got kid."Mizuki says with a small smirk. Now this guy I could do without, he is a dickhead if there ever was one, I mean most people make it known they dont like me. This guy pretends to be nice...but does the worst possible job to make it seem like he doesnt want to string you up the flag pole by your "precous jewels that momma gave ya"... or was it dad...who knows who cares, moving on...

"We will find out huh?"I say with feined confidence, almost fooled myself, cept for the part were I didnt. Iruka smiles encouragingly and Mizuki...well he smirked like the cocky ass he is.

"Then Exam Start!"


End file.
